Square Enix Presents
by Crystal Remnant
Summary: The Twilight game. Enthusiasm is not shared by all however. R


**A/N: **Angst sucks, I know. Don't hate me because I love you! 

* * *

Despite having only shot down three of them yesterday, Edward was surprised any thoroughly annoyed that two more Blue Jays had decided to nest outside his window. Apparently the carcasses that had been left on the ground weren't enough indication of their soon-to-be fate, and he briefly entertained the though of having a Blue Jay sandwich for lunch. All plotting for the small birds, however, was interrupted when a single thought – that wasn't his by _any _stretch – drifted through his mind.

_Edward's going to __**L-O-V-E **__this. _

Intrigued, the vampire directed his attention to the wall his bed was against, which also neighbored Jasper's room. The thought stopped suddenly, and the Blue Jays began signing on cue. Growling, Edward reached for his chest of draws before another thought drifted into his mind. 

_I win!_

Arching an eyebrow, Edward decided to further investigate the new annoyance because all he could pick up on from next door was; 'Yes, I win again!' 'Attack, damn you!' 'Die, die, and die!'

Venturing out into the hallway, he closed his door behind him, and after taking three strides he opened the door to Jasper's room without knocking or even announcing his presence. Jasper, however, paid him no heed and kept mashing buttons on a beaten, worn down controller that was attached to his newest game system. Edward hadn't understood the sudden urgency for his need to have one, but as he crossed the room and began watching the animated characters maul each other, the Blue Jays were forgotten. 

"What, is that?"

"It's a game, Edward. I thought you would've recognized it," Jasper replied. _'Maybe you're just getting too old for this type of thing, _was silently tacked on. 

"Don't be an idiot," he hissed. "Why am _I _on that _thing?_"

"Cool, isn't it?"

As a miniature version of him ran around the screen, slashing and dicing anonymous vampires and then setting them on fire, he felt his hackles raise at the idea that someone had enough audacity to make a game of his life. And then let_**Jasper **_play it. 

"Where did you get this?"

'_I'm not going to tell you,' _was all he heard. 

"Who made this _thing, _anyway?" 

"Don't know, but it sure is fun…" _– Lying little bastard, you know exactly what it is-_ "You can play any character too. Anything's possible, really. Even _you _can interact like a normal, civilized being on this," Jasper jibbed happily, maneuvering the character that was supposed to be him up to a brunette that could only be one person. Edward felt the sudden urge to beat someone into the ground with a shovel as four options came up on the screen in a small box. 

**Pick one! **

**Kiss Bella**

**Kill Her!**

**Ask her about Jacob! **

**- Adults Only – **

"WHAT THE HELL!" 

"What's going on up there!" Alice's voice drifted up from downstairs. 

Snarling, Edward ripped the controller out of Jasper's hands and grabbed him by the collar of his Armani shirt before he could confirm that he wanted the characters to perform the last action on the list. _"I am going to bury you alive."_

"Nah, won't work." 

-0-

"Edward, why did you bury Jasper in the back under a large boulder?" Alice complained.

"He deserved it." 

"He has worms in his ears, Edward."

"Good." 

-0-

In the Cullen household, only few remained indoors after nine at night. However, on this particular night, one remained behind for a special reason. Without turning the lights on, the only telltale sign that someone had entered the room was the way the moon reflected off their hair. Remotes were gathered, buttons were pushed, and eventually the television's screen flickered to life, illuminated the room and the sole occupant who began to make himself comfortable. 

**Twilight, the Game. **

**Based on the Best Selling Series. **

**Load Saved Game?**

**No. **

**Start New File?  
**

**Yes. **

**Please Select Your Character…**

**You Have Selected 'Jacob.' Is this Correct?**

**Yes. **

The credits rolled, and rather than doing what the game instructed as the tutorial began, Edward smirked as he watched the Level One vampire kill Jacob, watched as the character came back to life, died again, and repeated the process. 

Again. 

And Again. 

And Again. 


End file.
